


Rooftop

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Request for Starryyeah, Rooftop Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and it's kinda sane I guess??, i guess, idk - Freeform, it's not safe, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: April finds the Nightwatcher on her rooftop after he destroys her satellite.





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starryyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/gifts).



April climbed out onto her fire escape, muttering about stupid people knocking off satellites. It'd happened to her before, but it had been the turtles.

She sighed, climbing up higher. She'd just come back from South America, where she'd seen Leo for the first time in over a year. She really hoped he'd come home this time, but she knew it was unlikely. He'd stopped writing a year ago, and she'd barely seen him before then when he was in South America.

She climbed to the roof and froze, ducking back down as she saw a dark figure standing there.

" _Shit_!" it said, and April's eyes widened. She looked back up, thinking she recognized the voice, but it was…

The Nightwatcher?

She stood up cautiously, climbing up onto the roof. "Um, hello?" she asked cautiously.

He turned toward her, and he yelped, jumping back a bit. " _U-uh!_ " he exclaimed, putting his hand on his chest.  _"Jeez, m-ma'am… I-I'm sorry about this,_ " he apologized, rubbing the back of his helmet sheepishly.

April blinked. She hadn't expected him to apologize. She took another step towards him, then another, and she could almost feel his discomfort. "It's fine. Don't worry about it," she said, now only a few feet from him.

 _"Y-Ya sure? Cuz I can fix it pretty quick if… you… like…_ " he said, voice trailed off as she came up to him, and he inwardly sighed in relief at the fact that she couldn't see in his helmet.

April hardly realized how close she was until her chest touched his. Blush covered both of their faces, and the Nightwatcher gulped audibly. God, he'd always had the biggest crush on April… He'd thought it went away, after their past (semi-accidental) making love session, but seeing her this close to him, not knowing who he was, in those tight leggings and obviously not wearing a bra…

Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her, and April blinked. Did she want to do this? Now? With a stranger?

 _"I-If you don't want to, just tell me… I'll be out of your hair in a second,_ " he promised.

April bit her lip, thinking it over. Could she really betray Casey like this? And with the Nightwatcher?

She looked to the side. She wouldn't tell, and it wasn't like the Nightwatcher had any contact with Casey.

"O-Okay…" she said, a shy smile crossing her face.

Raph smiled under his helmet, and his hands traveled downwards, gripping her round backside. She gasped lightly, and let him slowly let his hands travel back up, lifting up her shirt.

 _"Just tell me if it's too much, okay?"_  he asked, and she nodded as her shirt was dropped to the rooftop, and his gloved hands started to rub her endowed chest, the material making her nipples harden quickly.

She gasped lightly as he bent down and swiftly picked up her shirt, tying it around her eyes. " _I… I can't let you know who I am. Please understand…_ "

She nodded hesitantly. She knew that if this were one of the turtles, and it was another woman, they'd want the same thing.

Slowly, he lowered her down, going with her. She heard his helmet come off, and he started licking her needy breasts, making her nipples harden quickly. She let out another gasp as his (now ungloved) finger traced down her stomach, making her shiver.

She moaned lightly as he pulled down her leggings and underwear swiftly, and started fiddling with her clit. "Hmm… Ya like dat?" he asked, and her muddled brain couldn't figure out where she knew it from. Must've been the news.

She nodded nonetheless, and she heard him chuckle. "I'll bet ya want more dan dat, don'tcha?" She nodded again, and he took her nipple in between his teeth, rolling it around expertly.

She let out a louder moan, but it wasn't enough for the Nightwatcher. His other hand, still playing with her clit, let one finger slowly slide inside her, and then came back out. She moaned loudly, and he silenced her with a kiss, a heated one with lust fueling it. She let his tongue into her mouth, dancing with hers.

His mouth was rough, his tongue like sandpaper, and she loved it.

He broke the kiss a minute later, finger going back into her, out, and back in, repeatedly. "Ya like that? I bet ya want somethin' bigger dan just my finger, don'tcha? Somethin' a  _lot_  bigger, right?"

April hesitated, and he pushed in harder with his finger. "Yes!" she cried, and he removed his finger.

"Of course," he smirked, although she couldn't see it, "we can't go  _too_  fast." He chuckled, and she whined pathetically as his tongue started to lick her pussy, collecting her juices and then stopping when she got too close to finishing. His fingers were playing with her breasts, and she was on a sensory overload. She was a sweating and moaning mess, her face tomato red under her shirt.

"Yeah, that's right. Moan for me," the Nightwatcher husked, and she heard a zipper and then felt a warmth suddenly hit her stomach, and his musk hit her like a train, making her more aroused. "Ya want me ta fuck ya, don't ya? Ya want the Nightwatcher's big fat cock inside ya. Poundin' ya inta da rooftop," he said, now whispering in her ear, one of his fingers back inside her, although she couldn't remember when it'd gone away.

When she didn't answer, he pushed into her roughly with his finger, making her yelp huskily. "Y-Yes…!" she moaned, trying to push his finger further inside her.

He took it out instead, and just as April was about to whine again, his hard cock was shoved inside of her roughly. She let out a loud scream as he pounded into her over and over, whispering dirty talk in her ear still.

"You like dat? I bet you do. Gonna make ya scream, an' ya know it," he husked, giving her an extra hard thrust. She was panting, her face red and eyes rolled to the back of her head under her shirt.

"Yeah… You love this. Love havin' da Nightwatcher's fat cock inside'a ya. Ya didn't even realize how bad ya wanted it, did ya? Not… till… ya… had… it…" he said in time with his thrusts.

"Holy fuck!" April yelled, back arching as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sh-shit…" he breathed, sweat also pooling under his suit. "Y-You're so tight… Almost forgot what this was like…"

April gasped as she hit that spot inside her, and she leaned in to kiss him again. When they broke, she breathed heavily. "I-I'm going to…"

"Y-Yes! Cum for me!" he yelled huskily.

She bit her lip as she came, eyes rolling once again as she muttered 'Nightwatcher' over and over again. Her walls tightening on his as she came was enough for him to cum as well, and he moaned with lust as he did so, still thrusting.

A few seconds later, he stopped, breathing heavily. He pulled out, putting his cock back in his suit and zipping it, mentally noting to wash it before tomorrow night. "Th… thank you, Ap… ma'am. I'll be… going."

"W-wait!" April said, although he could tell she was exhausted. "Lean down for a second."

Hesitantly, he did so, and she pulled him closer, lips on his. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until she broke it. "Thank you…" she breathed, letting him go.

He made an affirming noise, face red as he jumped off the rooftop with his helmet in hand.


End file.
